Birth of new generations
by CharmyXcream14
Summary: This is the birth of all my oc s it will be in the order of the heroes.Rated T cause im overprotective
1. SonicXAmy First Child

**Ok so this is the birth of each of my Oc`s except for Dawn and except for Olsis cause that`s already in the book plus it gives you more detail of Brads.**

Amy was sitting out on the porch enjoying the sun Sonic was eating some chili dogs inside. Amy was nine months pregnant her stomach was heavily swollen she patted her belly thinking _Soon my child will be born._

Suddenly she looked down in her crotch area water was leaking out then suddenly she cried out in pain "Sonic Sonic the babies coming!" She shouted.

Sonic ran out in a nanosecond "Now?" He said and fainted.

Amy looked down at Sonic and shook him and Sonic stood straight back up immedietly."What are we going to do? I better go pack your stuff!" Sonic said about too zoom inside when Amy said.

"Sonic theres a suitcase next to the door remember" Amy said.

"Oh right" Sonic said blushing before picking her and the suitcase up.

"Wait should i pack some food the hospital foods terrible no wait we dont have time but i dont want you to starve maybe i can pick somthing up on the way no wait your having a baby whats wrong with me!" Sonic said back and forth to himself.

"Sonic take three deep breaths and run me to the hospital" Amy said.

Sonic nodded taking three deep breaths before running as fast as he could to the hospital then he ran right up to the desk. "My wifes having her baby!" Sonic said.

The lady from the desk looked up and saw the famous Sonic the hedgehog she quickly called the office and two doctors came one pushing a wheel chair. Sonic set Amy down in the wheelchair and held her hand as the doctors pushed her along till one of them said "Sir your going to have to wait outside for a minute" The doctor said.

"Im not going to leave my wife!" Sonic shouted then Amy looked up and said.

"Sonikku its fine just stay out here" Amy said.

Sonic looked at her slightly pained but said "Ok sweetie" and he leaned down kissing her on the cheek and watched as she was wheeled away.

Sonic sat there for what seemed like an hour but was only 15 minutes when the doctor came out "You can come in now the babies about too be born" The doctor said.

Sonic rushed inside and ran right to Amys side and held her hand her grip was tight she was gasping slightly "She refused to use the medication" A nurse said.

"I dont want our baby to come out wrong" Amy said.

Sonic looked at her more worried and then heard the nurse say "Ok honey i need you too push" The nurse said.

Amy gripped Sonics hand and screamed loudly "1 2 3 agian" The nurse said and Amy let out another blood curtling scream.

"One more time" The nurse said.

Amy let out one more scream before banging her head back on the pillow Sonic looked over and saw a bloody baby hedgehog and his eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.

...

Sonic woke up too see Knuckles and Rouge standing over him with a two year old red echidna with both white and red streaks in it standing between them. Knuckles chuckling Sonic sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?" Sonic asked.

"You fainted apperently when you saw your daughter so Amy called us,Me and Knuckles dragged you out of there" Rouge said.

"Sweepy Sweepy!" The two year old known as Ethan said.

Sonic stood up "Hows amy?" He said quickly.

"Calm down Sonic her and the babies fine" Rouge said.

"Ya might want too see her"Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded and knocked on the door before opening Amy was laying there holding a bundle of pink blankets she looked up and smiled "Sonic come meet your daughter" Amy said.

Sonic walked over saying "I have a daughter" to himself mystified.

He looked down the baby hedgehog was pink like her mother her hair was short and spiky. The tips of her pink hair was purple she opened her green eyes just like Sonic`s and looked up at her father and let out a coo. Sonic smiled gently "Her names MapleZen" Amy said.

Sonic looked at Amy about too say somthing but Amy said "No complaining its now legal" She said sticking out her tongue.

Rolling his eyes Sonic picked up MapleZen and held her close "Hello princess" He whispered.

The little hedgehog grabbed onto her fathers quills and tugged them lightly and Sonic chuckled. Amy watched them both smiling though her eyes drooped from exhaustion Sonic set the baby down in a small crib and sat watching his wife fall asleep.

...

It was two days after they entered the hospital Sonic had driven the car there and he buckled MapleZen in a carseat for newborns. She squirmed eyes squinting as if she didn`t want to be there. Sonic slowly drove the car Amy was suprised Sonic usually went a whole lot faster but now he was driving about 2 miles an hour. "Sonic if you want to head back home before MapleZen gets her diaper changed then your going to have to go faser" Amy said.

That caused Sonic to move up to 30 miles an hour it took about two hours to get home which Amy wasn`t happy about. They climbed out of the car and Amy headed upstairs going into her and Sonics room the baby would be sleeping in the bedside crib next to there bed for the next few weeks Sonic could easily finish the room in about 10 minutes but they still had to shop for the girls stuff they had some yellow and green clothes for her but they didn`t buy any future clothes cause they wanted the gender of the baby too be a suprise. Amy smiled "Sonic could you make me some dinner while i feed MapleZens hers" She said starting to lift up her shirt.

Sonic nodded and headed downstairs thinking about how his family seemed to be getting better.


	2. SonicXAmy Second Child

**K this is a better explanation of Brads birth next will be Knuckles family so it will start with Ethan!**

Cream Amy and MapleZen decided to spend the day together Cream had moved after they found out about her abusive aunt she was 15 now her hair was longer and slightly wavy she was wearing an orange shirt with a white jacket and white pants. Amys hair was down to her waist but besides that she didn`t change that much. MapleZen was now 4 years old she had grown quite a bit her hair was to her waist now like her mothers she was sitting on Creams lap because Amys stomach was bulging hugely from her second child "So when is he due?" Cream asked.

"Not for about 3 weeks" Amy said.

"Im amazed how quickly Sonic finished the room" Cream said.

"I know i swear he`s getting faster instead of slower" Amy said laughing.

"Hey MapleZen you want to help me make some cake?" Cream asked.

That caused MapleZen to stand straight up "Yes yes yes!" She said excitedly.

Cream held MapleZens hand and they headed to the kitchen Amy laid there taking nice even breaths when a horrible pain went through her side. Amy let out a blood curtling scream and Cream ran back in "Whats wrong?"

"My baby he`s he`s coming!" Amy said between pants.

Cream ran outside and started the car then saw MapleZen standing there confused Cream grabbed a cellphone and called MapleZens babysitter. "MapleZen your going to be home for awhile till your father comes" Cream said.

"But why?" MapleZen asked.

"Your mommys having a baby" Cream said then heard the knock on the door she opened it and said "Thanks for coming we need to go right now" Cream said before her and Amy went out to the car.

Cream got her learners permit so she could drive so she drove to the hospital wincing when Amy screamed in pain. Amy didn`t want to say it but somthing was wrong her last childs birth wasn`t this painfull and she was getting dizzy. Cream led her into the hospital and the doctors wheeled her in and set her on a bed right away the doctors knew whats wrong "There both dying we need to get the baby out of there quickly!" The doctor said.

Amy couldn`t believe what she was hearing she felt the pain of a needle then relief eventually she saw a blue figure standing over her holding her hand. Sonic heard about what was going on and raced here before Cream could even finish her sentence. Sonic looked at Amy "There going to put you under so they can cut the baby out Amy" Sonic said only saying half the truth.

Amy nodded then the world turned fuzzy and she blacked out Sonic just watched her face as he listened to the doctors eventually he had to leave the room. He waited right outside the door till the doctor came out his face slightly grim "They`re both alive but the baby is put on oxygen we dont know weither or not he`ll survie and your wife is still asleep" he explained.

Instead of going inside Sonic remembered somthing and said to Cream who was watching him "Ill be back call me if theres any change" Sonic said before dashing off.

Cream nodded and headed into the room to check on Amy.

...

Sonic saw the babysitter was asleep and rolled his eyes and followed the open door glad his daughter was 4 she couldn`t run as fast as him but she was still quicker than average. He followed footprints till he reached a clearing he was standing behind his daughter she must of tripped she was on her knees and she was crying. Sonic helped her up and said "Were hiring a new babysitter"

MapleZen didnt say anything Sonic kneeled down and gently cupped her face in his hands so she would look at her. "Listen princess its ok to cry but you shouldnt be crying for your mom you should be hoping you should be saying to yourself you know they`ll make it you just cant give up hope sweetie" Sonic said.

"But its so hard daddy" She said tears still running down her eyes.

"I know but never give up hope got it now come on lets get you home" Sonic said lifting her up and zooming off.

As they zoomed through the forest MapleZen closed her eyes and said "My mother and baby brother will get better" She kept repeating that as she went upstairs into her room.

Sonic watched her but knew she needed to be alone he sat down and sighed .A few hours Sonic got a phonecall and he answered it then he grinned and rushed up to MapleZens room. He knocked on the door and MapleZen opened it and Sonic grinned down at her"Your mother and baby brother are ok there going to be fine lets go meet them" Sonic said lifting her up zooming off to the hospital.

When Sonic set MapleZen down they were in a hospital room and saw her mother she was holding a new blue baby hedgehog though he had some purple markings on his arms besides that he just looked like Sonic. He looked at MapleZen and she swore he smiled at her. She walked over "Whats his name?"

"Well since i got too name you last time and your father says im terrible at picking names" Amy said glaring at Sonic. "Your father gets to decide" Amy said.

"Hmm lets give him a normal name how bout Brad?" Sonic said.

"Yeah Brad!" MapleZen echoed.

Amy sighed but smiled "Brad it is!"

MapleZen laughed and Sonic smirked glad how close his family was then he picked up Brad. "Buddy were outnumbered on the male gender in the house" Sonic said when Cream was walking in.

"Hey!" The three girls said and Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog get your blue butt over here" Amy said.

Sonic chuckled "Id rather not die!" He said holding Brad closer.

Cream snatched Brad from him "Dont use an infant as a sheild!" She said.

"Fine" Sonic said and grinned picking up MapleZen tickling her.

"Ill just use the 4 year old as the shield!" Sonic said and MapleZen laughed.

They all started to laugh even Brad made a sorta cooing noise it was a happy day for them.

...

MapleZen was sitting next to Brad in the backseat with Cream on the other side of her while Amy and Sonic sat in the front seats. When they arrived at home MapleZen climbed out first "I was going to become a pancake!" She complained.

Amy picked up Brad and laughed "Sorry sweetie" Amy said.

Sonic then lifted Amy who was still carrying Brad and Amy started to laugh "Sonikku!" She complained and Sonic rushed upstairs with her and Brad.

Amy was about too say no since Brad might not like the speed but the baby seemed to be comfortable in the speed Sonic set the baby down in the crib and Brad fell asleep before kissing Amy. MapleZen rushed up the stairs and saw them and giggled "Eww!" She said.

Sonic chuckled and grabbed MapleZen and kissed her on the forehead and so did Amy MapleZen squirmed then Cream said "Guys Knuckles Rouge Ethan and Sapphire are here" MapleZen leaped from Sonics arms and dashed downstairs and Sonic followed carrying Amy then set her down and looked at Knuckles and Rouge. Ethan had grown he was about 5 or 6 now he was wearing only jeans. "Hi Mape" Ethan said.

"Hi Ethan" MapleZen said then looked at a bat girl clinging to Knuckles leg "Hi Sapphire" She said politely.

Sapphire was a 2 year old bat girl that looked just like her mother except for her eyes were a darker blue and her ears and hair were pink. She was wearing a frilly pink dress with matching shoes. "Weres the baby?" She asked curiously.

"Upstairs" Amy said coming in with Sonic following.

Knuckles chuckled "Now you know what i went through" Knuckles said.

Ethan and Sapphire looked up at there father and Rouge smacked him on the back of the head "Ow!" He whined.

Knuckles Rouge and Sapphire headed upstairs and Ethan and MapleZen started to play a game. Cream watched this and shook her head "Adventures never end" She said.


	3. KnucklesXRouge First Child

**Ok so here is Knuckles and Rouge`s family next its going to be a long one!**

Rouge was walking through the G.U.N hallways her stomach huge from pregnancy Knuckles had no clue she was here. She heard something huge was going on and wanted too know about it she opened the door and everyone stared at her suprised "Agent Rouge your supposed to be on break" One of the soilders said.

"Heard there was 19 murders and 69 shopliftings and it was all the same person i want to help you" Rouge said.

They all looked nervous but moved out of the way as she moved to the computer and started to type into it. Then looked at it "You guys are idiots" Rouge said before pulling a face up on the screen.

"Case done and you guys are lucky he`s not hard too..." Rouge stopped when a sudden pain went through her.

Shadow just walked in and looked at Rouge "What the hell is she doing..." Shadow was about to shout but stopped when he saw Rouge panting in pain and he facepalmed taking out a chaos emerald

"You owe me" Shadow said before causing chaos control having them dissapeer and reapeer in a hospital.

Rouge took out a cellphone "Hi Knuckles im at the hospital...no duh why else would i be here?" Rouge held the phone away from her ear as Knuckles started to shout.

Rouge walked up to the front desk "Excuse me im having a baby" She said and the nurse looked up suprised at how calm Rouge is and called the nurses.

The nurses came in with a wheel chair and Rouge sat down calmly "Dont let Knuckles in if he`s a raging phsycopath" Rouge called out.

Shadow rolled his eyes and leaned agianst a wall watching out for a raging echidna and heard talking and walked down the hallway. He smirked as he saw Sonic was holding Knuckles back "You dont want to show up like a physcopath" Sonic said ducking to avoid a punch.

Shadow walked in "Just what i was going to say" He said smirking.

Knuckles glared at them both but took a deep breath and calmed down then Sonic let go of his arm and Knuckles walked down the hallway. "He was at my place argueig that strength is better than speed when he showed up" Sonic explained and Shadow nodded.

Rouge watched as Knuckles came into the room and smirked "Hi knucklehead" Rouge said.

Knuckles sat down on the chair next to the bed "The doctor said it could take a few hours" Rouge said looking at the tube in her arm.

Knuckles groaned then paused "Wait where were you?"Knuckles asked.

"Umm somewhere" Rouge said.

"She was at the G.U.N base" Shadow said from the doorway.

Knuckles face started turning red "You were at the base while you were 9 months pregnant!" He shouted.

Rouge winced slightly because of how close he was and her super bat hearing. The doctor came over "Please sir dont stress her" The doctor said.

Knuckles crossed his arms and leaned agianst the wall and watched hours went by and nothing seemed to happen. Suddenly Knuckles needed to use the restroom and headed out when he came back the doctors and nurses were rushing around Rouge "The babies coming!" The doctor said.

Knuckles went to Rouge`s side and held her hand wondering what could happen. It took 20 minute but eventually the doctor was holding a baby echidna he looked like knuckles except for he was smaller no white cresent moon and there was white in his dreads too. Rouge gently held the child and smiled "So Knucklehead a deals a deal its a boy so you get to name him" She said and Knuckles pumped his fists in victory then paused thinking.

Rouge sighed and watched Knuckles stood there for 30 minutes and everyone sweatdropped even the baby. "Ah i got it ill name him Ethan!" Knuckles said.

"Hey thats my name!" A doctor said and Knuckles punched him knocking him out.

"Uh Ethan it is!" The nurse said writing the name down on the certificate.

Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes hoping the baby wasn`t too much like his father.


	4. KnucklesXRouge Second Child

**Its a short but very good chapter i promise you!**

Rouge was sitting besides Knuckles near the Master Emerald her child wasn`t due for 2 weeks. Ethan was sitting between them he was 4 years old now he was playing with a toy truck Knuckles was trying to get him to pay attention "Ethan!" The little Echidna looked up.

"Now the master emerald makes this island stay afloat the power...Ethan pay attention!" The echidna yet agian snapped when the little boy looked back down at the truck.

"Knuckles leave him alone he`s only four" Rouge said.

"He needs to know this it will either be him or it" Knuckles said pointing at Ethan then Rouge`s stomach.

"Ah Knucklehead hes only 4 he does`nt even pay attention in daycare" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

Knuckles sighed "I know i know" he muttered.

"Besides if he is going to be the guardian then..." Rouge suddenly held her hands to her stomach.

"Oh no" She said.

"What?" Knuckles said looking up from Ethan.

"Its coming" Rouge said and Ethan looked over "Mommy wet herself" He said pointing at Rouge and Knuckles picked him up.

Quickly he ran outside and set Ethan down "Dont move" Knuckles said not too worried the Master Emerald would warn him if somthing was about to happen to Ethan and hurried back.

Rouge was screaming and panting and Knuckles looked at her eyes wide "The babies not going to wait!" Rouge almost screeched thankfully she was only wearing a dress.

Ethan listened from outside as more screams of pain was heard and he couldn`t stand it anymore and hurried back inside. When he went Rouge was now panting and Knuckles was holding a baby girl bat her fur was completley covered in blood. She wasn`t breathing and her eyes weren`t opened Rouge sat up despite her exhaustion and looked at her daughter both her and Knuckles had expressions of sadness on there faces "Shes ...dead" Knuckles said in horror.

Ethan ran over and looked at his sister "Who dat?" He asked.

"She is...was your baby sister" Knuckles said.

Rouge looked down tears running down her eyes and Knuckles punched the ground while Ethan just looked confused. Suddenly the master emerald shined a bright light causing all three too look baby was lifted from Knuckles arms and was glowing green before floating back into his glowing stopped a couple of seconds later the baby girl opened her bright blue eyes before closing them and cried. They were all shocked by this miracle even Ethan didn`t say anything. Finally Rouge said "Well i get to pick the name this time and im naming her Sapphire" She was trying to lighten the mood.

Knuckles glared at her "Your still obsessed with gems" He noted.

Rouge shrugged "You named the last one i name this one" Rouge said stubbornly.

Sapphire slept peacefully as her parents argue having no idea how close her daughter will be to the master emerald.


End file.
